


Selfish and Clueless

by AyanoOtori



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Clueless Reader, Confessions, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Funny Feli, Jealous Romano, Rambling, Super cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyanoOtori/pseuds/AyanoOtori
Summary: Lovino is and has been head over heels in love with you. He's done everything to show that except explicitly say it. For a while he seemed okay with the way things were, then suddenly his brother starts to butt in and he's pushed to his breakin point





	Selfish and Clueless

Lovino Vargas sat bored, in the back of class, staring at the clock and waiting for the bell to ring, signaling the end of school for the week. His eyes wander over to you, his best friend. You were frantically scribbling down the last of the notes; your face, scrunched up with concentration. A smile crept on to Lovino’s face as he remembered when you first met.

\------------Flashback-----------------

It was kindergarten and you just moved from (pick a place). The teacher introduced you to the class and a small boy with red-brown hair that had a weird curl coming out of the side of his head and closed eyes came up to you.

“Ve, bella, my name is Feliciano, would you like to be my friend?”

You tilted your head slightly confused. “Bella? My name’s not Bella, it’s ______.”

“No, silly, Bel-“ he was cut off by another boy that looked very similar to the one in front of you, but this one had darker hair. “Fratello, leave her alone. She’ doesn’t want to be friends with you.”

You became confused again, “Fratello? I thought his name was Feliciano.”

“Idiota ragazza…” he muttered then walked away.

“I’m sorry, Lovino can be kind of a meanie sometimes. I was going to say that bella means beautiful in my country.” The red head said. “So, would you like to be my friend?” you nodded and he led you to where he was making some white flags.

Later that day, when you were cutting out pieces of paper, you noticed that you were sitting behind the boy named Lovino. That little curl bothered you a lot. The way it bounces and twitches as he talked… so you sat up and leaned towards the boy and raised the scissors….

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang and he snapped out of his daze. Then looked over to  
you. While packing up your things, he stood up and walked over to your desk.

“Hey, ragazza. Let’s go.”

“You know Lov, you could try and copy down your own notes instead of coming to my house everyday and copying them all down.” You muttered as the two of you walked out of the classroom. Lovino become slightly annoyed at the new nickname you came up with for him, but since it was you, he let it pass.

“Why would I do something stupid like that? You actually think I could listen to that idiot?”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes, not knowing that this was just an excuse for him to spend more time with you.

You walked home while having one of your usual conversations when Lovino’s younger brother came running after the two of you.

“Ve, Fratello!, _____! Wait for me!” 

You stopped and smiled not noticing the scowl on Lovino’s face. “Hey, Feli. What’s up?” you asked as he brought you into a bone-crushing hug. While shouting out the word, hug! 

Lovino gave out a small growl and Feli let go.

“Oh, Miss teacher lady said to give this to you.” He handed you a white small envelope with the school’s seal on it.

“Oh thanks Feli. Do you want to come to my house too? It’s the least I could do since you ran all this way to give me this letter.”

“Ve…” he put his hand to his head, “Alright! Thank you, bella! Do you have pasta? I really love pasta!” 

You giggled at how hyper he was.“I think I could whip up some pasta for dinner.” You smiled and the three of you continued walking.

Once you got to your small house, you opened the door and set your stuff down on the table in front of the TV. “Hey, Lov, why don’t you start copying these notes while I go see if I have some pasta for dinner. Feli, … you can watch some TV.” You said while unpacking your books onto the table and turning on the TV. You walked away into the kitchen with a smile and started rummaging through your cabinets. “Yes! I found it!” you exclaimed not noticing someone come into the kitchen with you.

“Uhh, Bella?” 

You looked up. “Oh, hey Feli. Did you need something?” he looked nervous and you cocked your head to the side.

“D-Do you live a-alone, bella?” 

You sighed not wanting to think about it.

“Fratello, you idiota! Don’t ask her that!” Lovino yelled while punching his brother’s head. 

You laughed, and caught their attention. “It’s alright, Lov.” You stood up and put the stuff for the pasta on the table. You sucked in a big breath, “I do live alone, Feli. My parents died a while ago in a car crash when my sister and I were little. After that, we went from place to place being in different foster homes, but after a while, many people didn’t want to take care the both of us. So, my sister was finally adopted and when I was old enough I got a job and started living on my own. I haven’t seen her since.” You sighed.

“PASTA! That’ll make it all better!” 

you giggled at his small attention span. “Alright, Feli… I’m making it okay? Now go sit down.” You looked over to where Lovino was standing and smiled. He’s been there for you for a long time and he knew how hard it was to tell Feli.

Lovino felt his heart race and his face redden. He gulped and smiled back then went back to copying down the notes.  
\-----------  
The next day, your teacher came up to you with a student that you haven’t seen before.

“_____, would mind showing Antonio around? He’s new here and I believe you have a similar schedule.”

“A-Alright.” You felt the urge to bow to your teacher, but you pushed that feeling away and stood up instead. “Hey, my name’s ____ _____. It’s nice to meet you. This is my friend Lov…ino Vargas.” You gestured to the Italian behind you.

“It’s nice to meet you too. Umm… here, the teacher told me to give this to you.” You thought you saw a blush creep onto his face and you took the paper from his hands. You looked at what seemed to be his schedule. 

“Oh hey, looks like we have all our classes together.” You smiled and his face turned a little red.

“O-oh, ok then I guess you don’t have to show me around then, I’ll just follow you… wow that sounds creepy.” He sound nervous and he scratched the back of his head.

“Why don’t you sit down with us?” you asked with that sweet smile still on your face not noticing Lovino scowling with jealousy behind you.

\------

As the day ended, you and Lovino were heading towards your house when you heard Feli coming up behind you. “Hey, Feli, coming over for dinner again?”

“Oh, of course bella! Someone has to keep you company!” 

You laughed and lead them both back to your house. Little did you know, Lovino's hands were clenched behind him.

\----A Week later----

As you walked to school with Lovino by your side you heard, “____!” you turned around to see Antionio behind you and out of breath.

“Oh hey, do you need something?” 

Lovino pouted. He hated that you have been spending so much time with the new guy. He even hated that his brother has been coming over to your house everyday with him. He’s barely had any alone time with you; he misses it. 

“O-oh, um I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party at my house this weekend. It’s okay if you don’t want to it’s just an offer.” 

Lovino’s blood was boiling, how much attention did this guy need? How long is he going to keep you away from him?

“Sure, I’d love to go.” You smiled and looked over to Lovino.

“Oh, Lov, you can come to.” He said as an after thought.

Lovino gritted his teeth, “Whatever.” He hated the way he said that nickname.

After that you and Antonio started talking, and then didn’t notice Lovino starting to fume. He hasn’t been able to talk to you all week. Before he knew it, his fist flew out and met Antonio's face. He stumbled backwards and fell to the floor with his hand on his cheek. You ran over to Antonio and helped him up.

“Lovino! What the heck was that for!” you shouted and he winced when you used his full name.

Lovino’s face became red and he let his bangs cover his embarrassed face.

“Lovino! Look at me!” you walked up to him furious for hurting your new friend.

He didn’t look up, he only clenched his fists harder and his whole body shook.

“_____, it’s alright. I’m fine.” Antonio said while rubbing his bruised face and walking over to the two of you.

You ignored him and kept glaring at Lovino. “What’s wrong with you.” You said in a normal voice while your hand was rising to smack his face. He caught your hand before it hit him and you saw a smirk stretching across his face.

“Just like everyone else…” he mumbled and stormed off, leaving you there confused at why he would act this way.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lovino avoided you for the whole day after that, not that you wanted to talk to him. You were still upset by his actions, but one thought kept lingering in his mind. He said, ‘Just like everyone else..’. What does that even mean?

What would make Lovino hit Antonio? You sat there not paying attention to the lesson, but thinking about what would motivate Lovino to do such a thing.

Before you knew it, the bell rang and you had written down absolutely nothing. You cursed under your breath, then looked to see if Lovino was still around. You sighed and concluded that he probably went home to pout. So, you walked home in silence. 

Walking up to your doorstep, you noticed that it was already unlocked. You panicked, were you just robbed? No, you were sure you locked the doo-. Then you remembered Lovino has the key to your house. You sighed and reluctantly walked in. 

“Hey, Lov, I wanna talk to you…” you quietly said, but soon stopped when you heard a conversation that was going on.

\---

“Fratello, I-I can’t tell her. I will just make everything worse. She already hates me enough.” It was Lovino and the floor with his knees brought up to his chest while his head rested between them.

“Lovi, _____ doesn’t hate you, she’s just upset with you.” His usually happy brother sat down next to him and patted his head, unsuccessfully trying to soothe him.

‘What are they talking about? Tell me what? What’s wrong with Lov? He looks like he’s going to cry.’ You wondered as you hid, but kept listening. 

“I didn’t want to punch the stupid bastard, I just… I couldn’t handle it anymore.”

“If you tell her she will understand…” it was beginning to be getting too vague so you finally stepped in.

“Tell me what?” you demanded while crossing your arms.

Lovino looked up horrified, “_-____? I…How, much did you hear?”

“Not enough, Lov, tell me what’s going on with you.” You sad harshly and then walked closer to him and they both stood up.

“Ve, I’m going to make some pasta!” cheerful Feli said while running to the kitchen.

“Lov…” you pleaded in a whisper.

He stayed silent and hid his face. 

Desperate for an answer, you put your index finger under his chin and forced him to look at you. Your heart ached at the scene you just saw. Lovino was crying. Never in a millions years did you think Lovino was one to cry. Your hand left his chin and went to wipe the tears off his face. You felt his body tense at your touch, then as quickly, as it came it faded away.

“Lov, can you tell me what’s going on?” you cooed.

“I-I’m sorry, ok ______. I didn’t mean to do it, I-I just….” He broke eye contact again, so you stepped closer. This was so out of character of him.

“It’s fine, but I think you should apologize to him.” You said blandly and brought him into a hug. “Now can you tell me what’s been bothering you?” you didn’t pull away just yet.

“It’s nothing…” you let go and pouted.

“Lovino, I’m sick of this, just tell me.” You raised your voice slightly.

“Ragazza, I told you it’s nothing. Just let it go.” He composed himself, wiped off any trace of his tears, and started for the kitchen.

“Really? Get you butt back here, Lovino!” he stopped and turned around.

“Geez, why are you being so annoying. I said let it go.” You couldn’t believe it. Here he was at your house crying his eyes out for you to forgive him. Then all of a sudden he won’t tell you anything?

“Dammit, Lovino. Just tell me already!” you shouted. 

He walked over to you and grabbed your arm, pulling you into him. Your faces now only inches apart. “You really want to know?” he whispered with such harshness in his voice that you almost wanted to change your mind.

“Lo…” you started but a pair of lips interrupted you. You eyes widened and your body tensed up. Is this what he meant? Did Lovino like you? Well, duh he likes you, or he wouldn’t be kissing you right now. Then it hit you; Lovino was kissing you! Your thoughts swirled around in your head as he pulled away. His face now as red as a tomato, he let your arm go and took a step back.

You stood there frozen, until he started mumbling.

“Lov?” you whispered, “What was that for?” you brought your fingers to your lips and you felt a blush cover your face.

“What do you think, ragazza? I’m in love with you!” as soon as he shouted that your head snapped up and he shut his mouth and turned away.

Speechless, you stood there. Love? Lovino loved you? You looked up to see Lovino sitting on your couch pulling at his hair.

“See, this is why I didn’t want to tell you. Now everything is going to be awkward between us and you wont want to be friends anymore. Then you’ll fall in love with that dumb bastard, and I’ll be stuck here by myself all alone because no one likes me but you.”

You walked over and sat next to him.

“Ever since I met you, you made my mind go crazy. At first I just thought you were super annoying, but I guess after talking to my idiot fratello it was love. I was going to wait to see if you like me back, but your just so clueless to notice. I thought the feeling would go away, and for a while, and then I thought it did. But then you started hanging out with the stupid new kid and I just got so angry with the thought of the one person that actually took the time to get to know me, would be taken away.”

A smile crept to your face as Lovino kept on rambling. Who would have thought Lovino could talk so much.

“So, I guess what I’m saying is that I do love you. I love everything about you. Your hair, eyes, they way you smell, even your writing. Then when you say my name or when you smile at me, my heart races. I mean yeah you are pretty stupid and kind of clumsy and for some reason when you think about cute things you have this dumb look on your face, but I like it.” He looked back up to you. “I am sorry for hitting Antonio. I just didn’t want to lose you.”

“Lov…” you started.

“Great… That was really stupid of me. Why did I just freaking tell you that? Now you’re gonna tell me that you don’t feel the same way and I’m just going to go home and be like a turtle or something…” you laughed.

“Lov, as much as I would love to see you in a turtle costume, I’m not going to let you feel all depressed. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me this before.” You leaned in closer and pecked his lips causing him to blush yet again. “I love you too, Lov. Why do you think I call you that? It kind of sounds like love.” You smiled and Lovino gave you a weird look.

“That... was really corny, bella." he scoffed and kissed you again, this time deeper.

“And telling me I was stupid and clumsy was better?” the two of you laughed and started making-out again, until the fire alarm went off. 

“Feliciano!” the both of you shouted.

You jumped up off Lovino to see a frantic Feli run around screaming something about how you were going to kill him for ruining your kitchen. Boy was he right…

**Author's Note:**

> Check out some more of my stuff at https://ayano-otori.deviantart.com/


End file.
